The invention relates to a die casting tool of a die casting machine, comprising a first mold having a first and a second mold part, which can be shifted linearly in relation to each other for the purpose of mold closing and mold opening and which, between them, constitute at least one mold cavity, and comprising at least one casting runner. Die casting tools of the type mentioned at the outset are known in the art. They are used in a die casting machine. For the purpose of filling the mold cavity (infeeding a shot), a hot, liquid medium, for example a metal, metal alloy or plastic, is applied via the casting runner. The mold, consisting of a first and a second mold part, must be closed beforehand. Once the medium in the casting chamber and in the mold cavity has solidified, the two mold parts are moved apart from each other. Because of this procedural method, the number of workpieces that can be produced per unit of time is limited. In order to increase the number of workpieces, a plurality of casting recesses can be provided in the two mold parts, so as to realize a plurality of mold cavities. The area available for this purpose is limited, however, owing to the materials to be handled, the mold closing pressure to be applied, and so forth.
The invention is therefore based on the object of creating a die casting tool of a die casting machine that has a very high production capacity, i.e. that can produce a multiplicity of cast workpieces per unit of time.